casualscrollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dunmeri language
Dunmeri is the common language of the Dunmer. It is descended from Aldmeri, the language of the first elves, and written using the daedric alphabet. Note that this is FANMADE and for the biggest part not based on official lore. Notes on Grammar Pluralisation follows a very simple convention. To pluralise a noun, take the first vowel from the right and double it. For example, to pluralise the word providihn, ''pick the second I and double it, making ''providiihn. For possessive words other than possessive pronouns, add 'm. For isntance, "Azura'm gah'amer" would mean "Azura's champion". Verb Conjugations #The infinitive form (i.e. to walk) always leads with a vowel and ends with a “D”: ‘ad', ‘ed', ‘id', ‘od', ‘ud'. #The imperitive form (i.e. walk) is designated by removing the –D from the end of the infinitive form of the verb. #The present tense form (i.e. he walks) simply drops the –D from the infinitive and adds a -G in all vowel cases. #The past tense form (i.e. he walked) drops the –D and adds a -’AG in all vowel cases except the –AD infinitive, which drops the –AD and adds a –E’AG. #The future tense form (i.e. he will walk) ''drops the –D from the infinitive and adds an –N in all vowel cases. #The past continuous tense form (i.e. ''he was walking) drops the –D from infinitive and adds a -TH in all vowel cases. #The past perfect form (i.e. he had walked') drops the –D and adds a –’ATH in all vowel cases except the –AD infinitive, which drops the –AD and adds a –E’ATH. #The future perfect form (i.e. he will have walked) drops the –D and adds a –’AN in all vowel cases except the –AD infinitive, which drops the –AD and adds a –E’AN. #The present participle form (i.e. walking) drops the –D and adds a –KAM to every vowel case. Subjunctive Verb Form A verb is subjunctive when it shows purpose. Consider the difference between "To fight is better than to run" and "It is better that you fight than run." Present subjunctive (also called Jussive or mandative) is used in declaritive "that" clauses in which something is demanded, suggested, or similar. In all cases, (except for the verb "be"), the imperitive form of the verb is used. : Ex.) El edur juli (ist) ohn '''shogaha'.'' "It is good (that) you know." Past subjunctive most recognized for the "If I were you" structure. Like modal verbs, the if conjunction -AJ is attached to the verb in this case. : Ohn '''abahraj '''ot Altmer, os hariar erufi'an ohn. "If '''you were''' a high elf, I would have killed you." Modal Helper Verbs In Dunmeri, modal verbs are attached directly to the verb they are helping. This is done by first dropping the -d at the end of the verb and then attaching the corresponding suffix. : Ex) Majra '''havatar' druhad.'' "Majra should go to sleep." Numbers *0. bahr *1. aln *2. asc *3. cahn *4. cin *5. arc *6. tahn *7. sahn *8. daskhor *9. ent *10. alnahn *11. alnahn aln *12. alnahn asc *13. alnahn cahn *14. alnahn cin *15. alnahn arc *20. ascahn *30. cahnahn *40. cinahn *50. arcahn *100. alnihn *200. ascihn *1000. alnohn Ordinal Numbers In cases where subjects have an order, such as first, second, third, etc., you simply add the number before the word with a very light "a" at its end. To say firstly, for example, one would say alna'. Original Words Some words which are originals. Aldmeri words like Aedra, Bos or Chi are not dunmeri words, but are used in the common language. You can read them at uesp.net Terms of Respect *muthsera - mostly male-oriented term of respect, used in legal documents *sera - mostly female-oriented term of respect *serjo - term of high respect used to address nobility *ser - same as serjo, but informal and private *sedura - term of respect used to address wealthy people *kena - term of respect used to address a Telvanni lecturer *khan - used to address a ashlander chief, but also as a suffix to address a chief or a councillor in the Great Houses Set Expressions *fetcher - "thief" *nchow - a vulgar interjection similar to "damn" *n'wah, "outlander/foreigner/slave" *s'wit, "slackwit" *b'vek, an interjection of surprise *f'lah, "native" Grammatics Conjunctions *but, er *or, sint *and, en *so, et *neither / nor, bahrsint *because, un *when, ku'elm *as, lakor *if, eri *though, noj *since, dashilu Articles *the, as *a, ot Prepositions Personnal Pronouns *I, os *me, lo *you, ohn *he, oas *she, eas *it, el *him / her, oal / eal *we, osuhn *you (pl), ohuhn *they, asuhn *them, asuhl Possessive Pronouns *my, yi *your, ohm *his, oam *her / hers, eam *its, amel *our, iam *your (pl), ohuhm *their, asuhm Determiners *no / none / any, bahr *that, ist *this, isk *those, tost *these, tosk *several, had Verbs Interrogative Verbs Other Verbs Greetings *Thank you, juohn *Welcome, ju'rohn Nouns Adjectives In general, adjectives follow the noun which they are modifying. Adverbs *away, gahkho * certainly, shog'neif *freely, indurif *fully, udirif * instead, orond'ni *merely, hlaghin *reluctantly, gufisha *truly, neif *again, ascif Translation Example The following is an excerpt from the Casual Elder Scrolls PnP roleplaying game. As you can see, it was necessary to heavily revise and simplify the English text before translating it into the terse Dunmeri language. Original Text (English): Suddenly, the gold and blue blur that was Dremoran dashed past the rest of the group, his golden sword held aloft in the air above his head. "MORE BLOODSHED!" he yelled, most likely stamping on any remaining chances of the group managing to remain unnoticed and stealthy. Charging past the rest of the group, Dremoran charged into the next room. Shortly after he disappeared from sight, a wavering, screeching sound could be heard coming from the room, followed by the sound of several sword hits landing, the horrible screeching sound of something being scraped across metal, Dremoran's yells of shock and surprise, and the sound of magicka being released in fire and ice spells. Comically, Dremoran suddenly ran backwards out of the room yelling, his shield (aswell as the front of his armour) covered in a layer of frost and sporting several scratches or claw marks in the paintwork, "Wraith, WRAITH, WRAITH!" Revised Text (English): With no warning, Dremoran passed them like a blue and yellow blur, holding his yellow sword over his head. "Spill more blood!" he battle-called, revealing them. He ran into the hall. Before many time-units passed, they heard Dremoran's insane battle-calls, then a loud high sound, then the sound of attacking with swords, then the bad high sound of ripping metal, then the sounds of casting. ''They saw with amusement Dremoran running back from the hall. His armour was cold and claws had attacked it. "Wraith, wraith, wraith!"''' Final Text (Dunmeri): ''Bahr enhi nivisu, Dremoran ligdu'ag asuhl lacor ot shivir ouahn muhrahn, falmekam oam cheldur muhrahn bar oam rouansho. "Vocu eshtik molkhun!" oas cornayne'ag, alshokkam asuhl. Oas aradi'ag ujil as desroth. Gan'il kivri telsaan ligdu'ath, asuhn leyshe'ag ''as cornaayn malshok am Dremoran, dash ''ot rokahr dishmak alt, dash as rokahr am marghakam enhi chelduur, dash as rokahr maeb alt am molihn armakkam, dash as rokaahr am archakam. Asuhn talje'ag enhi uripe Dremoran aradikam bivi devehr as desroth. Oam molfredihn muhri'ag solsif en kagiliim marghe'ath el. "Wraith, wraith, wraith!"